You are Sexy
by TKCat
Summary: You just couldn't believe it. Last night you practically gave it to him for free, and this is how he repays you? "Sasuke, you're not wearing that t-shirt!" "Oh? You're that eager to undress me?" SasuNaru, Randomness


**You are Sexy**

**A Naruto Ficlet by TKCat**

**Summary: You just couldn't believe it. Last night you practically gave it to him for free, and this is how he repays you? "Sasuke, you're not wearing that t-shirt!" "Oh? You're that eager to undress me?"**

**Rating: T (M, just to remain on the safe side...)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, General, (slight) Humour**

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai (BL), Yaoi (M/M), Fluff, mentioned sexual acts, harassment, written in second person POV**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series**

**A/N: Well... basically, no inspiration is hitting me ATM when it comes to my ongoing fics, so I decided to do this little "Ficlet". I realized I've never written anything in second person before, so I wanted to try it out. In other words: this is complete randomness. Also, the lame t-shirt joke is mine (unless someone already came up with it, and knowing me someone probably has) so no stealing, ne?**

**Enjoy.**

**-You are Sexy-**

You just can't believe it.

You're standing in front of your boyfriend of two years, restraining yourself so that you won't grow claws and slice him up into very tiny pieces and feed him to your pet hamster (that you don't have, because said boyfriend never liked the small and cute ones). Yes, you'd even throw him in front of a steamroller and then have him eaten by cats if you had the chance. Throw him off of a bridge and into a pool of sharks, hang him up in a tree for the birdies to nibble on, poison him with whatever available poisonous tonic there is; anything that will kill him painfully goes. That's how angry you are at the moment.

Last night, you were really having a great time. You won against Kiba, one of your pesky friends, in a DDR game, got Sakura to pay for your milkshake and hooked Shikamaru up with a girl (getting him to come was a feat in itself). Additionally, you had your fair amount of sugar and went on a legendary rampage in the game hall, winning at some of the most challenging consoles with quite the audience in tow.

You were in your Ace, enjoying everything to the fullest, and when Sasuke requested your company in the bedroom that night, he didn't even need to seduce you for you to give in, even though you in all honesty weren't in the mood at the moment.

Last night, you practically gave it to him for free, and _this _is how he repays you?

You exhale in annoyance, dragging a hand through your blond mess of hair. "Tell me again... where the hell do you think you're going with that?"

"Sakura's birthday party?" he asks, looking honestly befuddled by your accusing question. You know, better though.

You look him over once, taking in his inky hair, dark grey eyes and perfectly pale complexion, and conclude that: yes your boyfriend is indeed hot. Sexy as hell, a real eye candy, lady magnet or whatever you'd like to call it. Point is he's hot. Everything about him screams perfect, from his body to his reputation and name (even though you personally believe a little work on his attitude would be in place).

But then you look at his clothing. The jeans are a perfect fit, showing off strong legs and a tight ass, and hang just perfectly on his hips. They're of a good brand, too. The jeans aren't the problem. The t-shirt is.

You narrow your eyes into a glare, trying to get your point over with the next demand that leaves your lips. "Sasuke, you're not wearing that t-shirt!"

A smug smirk plays on his lips as he throws one of his teasing comments that he always comes up with in these situations. "Oh? You're that eager to undress me?" He takes a step closer, and gently takes a hold of your hands, guiding them to the hem of the t-shirt. "Go right ahead then."

"No!" you hastily pull away, still glaring irritated at his smirking face. "We're not starting anything now, and by the looks of it, we won't start anything after the party either if you don't get that t-shirt changed!"

A victorious grin paints the face of your inner consciousness as his smug smirk slowly slips off his face, but on the outside you remain composed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "But, Naru-chan," he fake whines the horrendous nickname he picked up from your friends before you got together. "This article of clothing expresses the truth behind our relationship. It's simply a declaration of our love—"

"Of your undying sex-drive, you mean," you cut him off, not buying the crap for a second.

He smirks again, muttering "Yeah, that too," which you promptly ignore.

"Really, that's just as corny as having a picture of me imprinted on it, only way more vulgar," you point out. Sadly, he has a comeback to that, too.

"Not if you happened to be naked on that picture..."

"Oh my fucking... would you please stop that? I'm being serious here!"

At your desperate cry, his expression softens into a more understanding look. You suddenly remember why you actually still go out with this bastard. If he tries, he can have his good moments which make you love him even more... even though those mostly are followed by a round or two in the bedroom. "Okay, I'm sorry baby," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll change; just...tell me what's wrong with it first."

You sigh, kind of relieved this time. You then look at the shirt again, eyes tracing the words imprinted on it. A pout finds its way to your face as you are reminded of why you don't want it on him. "It's just... I don't want you wearing something like that at Sakura's. I mean, everyone knows about us, and they'll know at once just what the thought behind it is... it's embarrassing, you know."

You scowl at him as he lets out a light chuckle. "Hey, tell me what's embarrassing about it."

A blush dusts your cheeks, and you look away a little before answering. "Describing me like that... it's just a little haughty. It's not me."

"Don't say that," Sasuke quickly protests, stepping up to you again. Lifting your chin, he makes sure that your eyes meet, and you can't help but get a little flustered over the proximity. He speaks again. "Look, you're beautiful, Naruto. Your hair is so attracting, I couldn't stop petting it if I wanted to. I can't count all the times I've drowned in your eyes – it's a miracle that I'm still alive. You have the most appetizing smell, and your taste is more addictive than any drug could ever be. In addition to all of this, you have the most charming smiles and the best personality a person could ever wish for. If you ask me, the words should be privileged for having the honour of describing _you_."

The truth in his eyes is enough to melt your heart many times over. This is why you still keep him around. He makes you feel loved – and he means it. Smiling wryly at him, you comment on his words. "You have been reading poetry again, huh?"

He smiles back. "Maybe..."

Laughing heartily, you throw your arms around his neck and leans up to place a small peck on his lips, which quickly evolves into a deeper kiss as he presses back. However, you let it remain a chaste kiss, and pull back to look him into the eyes. "That's really admirable and shit, but I still don't want you wearing that. Though if you do change it now... I'll do it with you tonight."

Sasuke smiles again, pressing his lips to your nose. "Thank you."

Letting out another laugh, you lean up to replace your nose with your lips. This time, the kiss develops into a much deeper one, ending in you up against the bedroom door with Sasuke ravishing your mouth with a skilful tongue. The proximity in itself is majorly arousing, but the fact that it's Sasuke makes the feeling completely mind-blowing. In the back of your mind, you know that you should be on your way to the party already.

Regretfully breaking the kiss, you take a breath about to tell him you have to get going when you see him diving in for another kiss. You break it quickly, only letting it last for a couple of seconds, but it ends in Sasuke pursuing your lips for more. Turning your head to the side, you prevent him from kissing you, but he takes it as an invitation to feast on you more than edible neck.

"Ngh... no, Sasu... I said after—"

"Sorry," he mutters against your skin, cutting off your protest. "I can't wait for that long... you're too cute, smiling with that face..."

"Huh? What a lame excuse! Get the heck off of me this insta—ah! Ouch, don't bite me!"

Moments later, your shirts are wrenched off, left on the floor as your boyfriend hastily carries you into the bedroom. You would not be able to make it to Sakura's party. On one of the shirts that lays forgotten on the floor (the one Sasuke had been wearing) words were proudly imprinted in bold white upon the black cotton. It said as follows:

"_I'm fucking SEXY_

_And SEXY LIKES it_"

_**END**_

**A/N: Eh-he... It actually started with this story I read where the author made a small mistake (according to me) where a sentence said "(...) they were fuck sexy" or something along those lines. I sort of ended up thinking of "fuck" as the verb "fuck" and "sexy" as a noun, and thus had some fun with it. *laughs cheaply***

**Now...I have to try getting some inspiration somewhere. I'm thinking of poor Acire-chan who won't have any work to do if I don't hurry up... *sigh* If anyone knows of some cure to heal a medium-sized writer's block, I'd love to have it! Oh, and anything random and possibly inspiring is appreciated! Like... a joke, maybe? xD**

**Thank you for reading! Have a pleasant day!**

**-TKCat**


End file.
